Castiel
Castiel is an angel of the Lord and is responsible for pulling Dean Winchester out of Hell in "Lazarus Rising." It was his job to help prevent Lilith from breaking the 66 Seals that, once broken, would release Lucifer from his cage. Once Castiel learned that the Angels wished to free Lucifer, he defied his Angelic siblings and died trying to help Dean prevent Sam from breaking the last seal. Powers & Abilities *Expert Swordsman *Spell Casting However, in "Sacrifice," Metatron removes his grace and thus rendering Castiel human and powerless. Original Since his first appearance, Castiel possessed astounding abilities and was one of the most powerful beings the Winchester brothers have ever met at the time. Uriel seemed so sure of his powers that he felt confident that if Castiel joined him and his fellow rebels, they would be powerful enough to challenge Heaven and free Lucifer from his Cage. Even Anna, despite having once been Castiel's superior, chose not to directly confront him after Castiel appointed himself as the Winchesters' guardian, and instead went back through time in an attempt to ensure that Sam and Dean are never born. Even when not at full strength, he was shown to be a very capable fighter due to him killing several of his angelic siblings when he was fighting to prevent the Apocalypse. These were Castiel's powers as a common angel. Much of this power depended on his link to Heaven. *Possession *Astral Projection *Chronokinesis *Dream Walking *Eidetic Memory *Healing *Immortality *Invulnerability *Killing Touch *Resurrection *Sedation *Pyrokinesis *Soul Reading *Superhuman Strength *Expert Swordsman *Supernatural Perception/Senses *Telekinesis *Telepathy *Teleportation *Voice Mimicry *Protective Charm *Spell Casting Seraph His Seraph abilities included: *Advanced Chronokinesis *Invisibility *Mental Manipulation *Advanced Pyrokinesis *Reality Warping *Enhanced Strength *Advanced Killing Touch *Advanced Healing *Proficient Torturer *Soul Realing/Channeling *Leviathan Perception/Sensing *Enhanced Astral Projection *Power Removal Souls-enhanced His soul imbued powers included: *Holy White Light *Angel Power Negation *Molecular Combustion *Nigh Omnipotence *Indestructibility *Spell Negation Appearances *Season 4 **"Lazarus Rising" **"Are You There God? It's Me, Dean Winchester" **"In The Beginning" **"It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester" **"I Know What You Did Last Summer" **"Heaven and Hell" **"Death Takes a Holiday" **"On the Head of a Pin" **"The Monster at the End of This Book" **"The Rapture" **"When the Levee Breaks" **"Lucifer Rising" *Season 5: All episodes, expect "Fallen Idols", "The Curious Case of Dean Winchester", "The Real Ghostbusters", "Sam, Interrupted", "Swap Meat", "Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid", "Hammer of the Gods", "The Devil You Know" *Season 6: All episodes, expect "Exile on Main Street", "Two and A Half Men", "Weekend At Bobby's", "Live Free of Twihard", "All Dogs Go to Heaven", "Clap Your Hands If You Believe", "Appointment In Samarra", "Unforgiven", "Mannequin 3: The Reckoning", "...And Then There Were None" *Season 7 **"Meet The New Boss" **"Hello, Cruel World" **"Shut Up, Dr. Phil" (seen in Dean's nightmare) **"The Born-Again Identity" **"Reading Is Fundamental" **"Survival of the Fittest" *Season 8 **"What's Up, Tiger Mommy?" (seen in Dean's flashbacks of Purgatory) **"Blood Brother" (seen in Dean's flashbacks of Purgatory) **"A Little Slice of Kevin" **"Hunteri Heroici" **"Torn and Frayed" **"Goodbye Stranger" **"The Great Escapist" **"Clip Show" **"Sacrifice" Death Talley Category:Offical Characters Category:Human Category:Seraphs Category:Males Category:Angels Category:Gods Category:Hunters